This invention relates to a process for preparing intermediates which are useful for the subsequent preparation of compounds having pharmacologic activity. The intermediates are prepared by the hitherto undisclosed process described in the applications cited above. Furthermore, it should be noted that a number of these intermediates have an additional utility in that they, themselves, possess pharmacologic activities.